The MM Verse Cosmology
The page will explain about the hierarchy, creation and size of my Main Continuity (this does not override/have an effect in roleplays unless it is established). This page is basically a lore page for the Universe, so if you are not familiar with my characters, locations, species, etc, there's no real reason you would enjoy reading this page. Just something to say in advance. Hierarchy The Almighty The one who is the cause of everything that exists and doesn't exist. Upon the few who know of the omnipotent, they either refer to him as The Almighty or Father. This is totally not DeathstroketheHedgehog. Sarygu The Divine who had successfully passed the big test, Sarygu was granted all the powers of the Almighty. Given the niche of overwatching the Divines, her focus is mainly on Xavioz due to him being the biggest problem out of all of the said Divines. Sarygu's avatar is nothing like her true self, the avatar being playful and childlike. The Divines The divines are transcendent beings that reside on top of creation. These beings embody the principles of concepts, keeping everything in order depending on their niche. The loss of a Divine means the lost of the principles that they run, which would result in the erasure of the concept (If the Divine of Life falls, so does every mortal, immortal, and every other sentient being in creation. The first of the Divines is Xavioz, who abandoned his niche out of jealousy of not being the chosen Divine. God Realm Deities The Deities exist within creation, on the top of it. They basically basically take the role of the Divines on a more limited area. Comparing their power to a Divine is like comparing a city's government power to the country as a whole. Deity Avatars Deities are not able to enter multiverses in their full power, as their very existence would crumble one. As a result, they can only send a fragmented version of themselves down to them. Avatars have no real meaning of existence other than the pure curiosity, or personal goals, of the deities. Planes-Walkers Planes-Walkers refer to interdimensional beings that exist in between different planes of existence. The most common of these beings are spirits and poltergeists, though some of the Planes-Walkers are an actual living species. Dawn is a great example of one. Lesser Beings Everything else that exists below. This includes your everyday mortal beings. Size ''' Due to the diversity of the characters in the verse, and the different paths they take throughout their own stories, the size of the verse is very large. '''Macroverses Macroverses are basically all the workings of one Universe and its relative accessories. An infinite amount of them make up the multiverse as a whole. These macroverses are accessible via vibrating to a certain frequency. People with vibration powers, people who can create wormholes, and people can rip holes in reality are able to access these alternate universes themselves. Paramount Universe The paramount universe is the main universe,an endless sea of countless galaxies as far as the eye can see. In the end, however, everything literally orbits around its existence. Timelines Each and every universe has their own set of timelines. Every action creates an entirely new timeline where that action does not happen, creating a transfinite amount of timelines. Time Streams An omnipresent part of the universe, the fourth dimensional time stream is what causes time to go forward, backward, increase and decrease in speed, stop, or even have time-void areas. This is the force that time manipulators affect when performing chronokinetic abilities. There's a different time stream for different planes, dimensions, realms, and universes. Realms and Planes WIP There are multiple realms and planes of existence that coincide with paramount universes, though they have their own space-time continuum. While they are regarded as "worlds", they are equivalent to the size of the universe. * Netherworld The netherworld is the community center of hell. Like any generic nether, it appears as a hellish environment. The temperatures are hot enough to almost instantly vaporize water. * Aetherworld * Omegaworld * Alphaworld Miscellaneous * Innerworld - Every sentient living thing has their own dimension, a personal universe-sized realm within them which they have the capability to control. Being able to access it can lead to things such as hammerspace and the likes. Mid tier users can use it to increase their physical stats massively beyond the norm (Normadien species are an example, Summer being one of them), and higher tier users (like Planewalkers) can even access their own personal plane and drag others within it. * Microverses - tba * Particolis - tba Multiverse There are an inexhaustible amount of multiverses, each containing a new story of the characters. There are several known ones at the moment... * The Main Continuity multiverse * The SFC Wiki roleplay multiverse * The SFC/Skype Strudel crossover roleplay multiverse * The Skype COB roleplay multiverse * The Skype COB/Strudel crossover roleplay multiverse * The Skype Strudel roleplay multiverse * The SFC Discord roleplay multiverse The God Realm The God Realm houses the Deities, the ones who keep track of the multiverse. The realm appears to be an endless ocean of multiverses, each Deity having private islands that reside over it. The oceans are conceptual essences of the multiverse. The Multiverse Ocean Each multiverse is a 3 inch diameter sphere, and they are all placed together in the multiverse ocean, and endless sea of orbs. The Islands On top of this sea are many islands, each one personally suited for each Deity wants. These islands are where the Deities reside. The Outskirts The outskirts is the outside of creation as a whole. The Divines themselves reside there. The Unknown The unknown refers to the majority of fictional characters, as the unknown refers to the actual reality. The selected few who can see it are known as the fourth wall breakers. Category:Locations Category:Work In Progress